Por Trás de Todos os Riscos
by Luuiza
Summary: Michelle Reamer é a mais nova Cullen só que ela ama Edward, como vai ficar o romance de Bella...? resumo péessimo acredito que a fic está melhor!
1. Chapter 1

Era noite de Natal, e a cada gota de chuva que caia na janela do carro de Edward, me fazia pensar nas lágrimas de Renée, que estariam caindo sobre seu doce rosto.

Esse Natal, prometi que passaria com ela, mais novamente tive que desmarcar com uma mentira, pois não conseguia me afastar de Edward.

Passei o natal com os Cullen, ao lado de Edward.

Obviamente não teve _aquela _ceia que eu normalmente teria, com peru, uvas, vinho, etc. Mas teve algo muito melhor: passei toda a noite ao lado de Edward, abraçando seu peito gélido e duro feito uma pedra, olhando para seu rosto magnífico, que parecia uma escultura de mármore.

Edward me levou para a casa de Charlie, que aguardava paciente na varanda, com uma cara fechada de ódio guardada especialmente para Edward. Charlie estava começando a achar que não era uma boa idéia eu passar todo o tempo com Edward. Ele já vem falando isso comigo há algum tempo, mas eu não conseguia me manter muito tempo longedele, e Charlie sabia disso.

Quando entrei em casa, Charlie e eu discutimos sobre o tempo que eu passava com Edward.

-- Pai, e se fosse com o Jake, você iria aprontar o mesmo chilique?! Por que não me deixa passar o meu tempo com meu namorado?

--Bella é diferente com Edward. Eu não confio nele.

--Mas porque, pai?

--Ele já te colocou em muito perigo, e eu não quero perder você.

As palavras que Charlie usava me faziam lembrar o que Edward vivia me dizendo, mas eu não dava ouvidos. Isso me ajudou a ignorar o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, mesmo sentindo as lágrimas rolarem sobre minha face.

--Pai, não se esqueça que agora eu sou maior de idade e tenho _todo_ o direito de viver a _minha_ vida como eu quiser!

Eu subi as escadas correndo e bati a porta do meu quarto com toda a força. Quando eu olhei para trás, ele estava lá, rindo disfarçadamente da minha discutição com Charlie.

Corri para seus braços frios que me esperavam semi-abertos. Senti-me muito melhor quando vi aquele anjo sentado na minha cama encostado na cabeceira, e não consegui resistir a abraçá-lo.

Meus olhos estavam pesados, mas eu não queria dormir, queria ficar com ele.

Eu me deitei do seu lado e recostei minha cabeça em seu peito perfeitamente modelado, como uma escultura de gelo.

--Por favor, não vá embora hoje, fique aqui. – pedi.

--Mas não é justo! Só você vai dormir!

Levantei rapidamente e olhei para seu rosto, com uma expressão curiosa.

--Eu estava brincando. Pode dormir Bella.

--Mas antes, prometa que não vai embora hoje. – insisti.

--Prometo.

Eu sorri e deitei novamente em seu peito.

Ele passou suas mãos delicadamente em meus cabelos.

Dormi ao seu lado toda a noite.

Às vezes abria os olhos para certificar que ele ainda estava lá.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei de manhã e mal me lembrava do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, me arrumei e desci para preparar o café da manhã.

Charlie ainda estava dormindo o que me deu mais tempo para fazer o café com calma. Quando ficou pronto coloquei sobre a mesa com as xícaras e os pratos.

Charlie já devia estar descendo, então me sentei para esperá-lo.

Normalmente nosso café é silencioso, mas hoje ele resolveu conversar:

-Bella me desculpe por ontem, acho que peguei pesado demais. – Ele me olhava carinhosamente.

-Eu também peço desculpas, eu fui meio grossa – respondi lançando-lhe um leve sorriso.

-Que bom que já está tudo bem, mal consegui dormir essa noite – ele disse.

-Eu também fiquei preocupada—menti.

-Tenho que ir agora. O café estava ótimo. Tchau Bells.

-Tchau.

Eu lavei os pratos e os guardei. Depois subi para tomar um banho.

Quando me dei conta de que Edward não estava em minha cama quando acordei, fiquei assustada e resolvi ligar para ele.

- Edward, é a Bella.

-Oi Bella.

-Onde você está? Fiquei preocupada.

-Estou no hospital, Carlisle está com uma paciente aqui e ele pediu minha ajuda.

-Então eu vou me arrumar e já estou indo. – Desliguei o telefone, já que sabia que ele ia protestar quanto a minha ida.

Arrumei-me correndo e saí na minha picape.

No caminho do hospital, me encontrei com Jacob em seu Rabbit.

-Oi Bells.

-Oi Jake

- Onde está indo?—ele perguntou curioso.

-Para o hospital. Carlisle está com uma paciente, Edward está o ajudando, e eu vou vê-los. —contei-lhe.

-Hum... Importa-se se eu for com você?

-Sim, me importo. Eu sei o caminho, obrigada Jacob. – eu disse ríspida.

-Tudo bem, então. – ele disse um pouco relutante.

-Até mais—apressei-me.

-Até. – ele disse.

Quando cheguei ao hospital fui direto para a sala de Carlisle, ele estava sentado com uma cara insatisfeita.

-Bom dia Carlisle. —cumprimentei.

-Bom dia, Bella. – ele disse, abrindo um leve sorriso.

-O que a paciente tem? É algo grave? - perguntei

-Ela está muito mal, Talvez eu deva transformá-la.

-Qual o nome dela?

-Michelle Reamer.

Comecei a invejar a garota. Ela se tornaria uma Cullen.

-Carlisle, onde está Edward? – Perguntei notando sua ausência na sala.

-Está com ela. – o ciúme me dominou por um segundo.

-Importa-se se eu for até lá?

-Fique à vontade. – ele balançou de leve a cabeça.

Fui até o quarto onde a garota se recuperava, e lá estava Edward, sentado ao lado dela.

-Oi Edward. —eu disse baixo, para não despertar Michelle.

-Oi Bella. – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar da garota.

-Como ela está?

-Nada bem. Acho que ela realmente vai ser uma de nós.

-Eu gostaria de estar no lugar dela.

-Já conversamos sobre isso.

- Mas é a _minha_ vida. - retruquei

-E a minha vida. Minha vida é você. Não vou destruir isso.

-Edward, a cada segundo que passa eu fico mais velha.

-Bella, eu não vou discutir este assunto novamente. Já disse que não vou fazer isso. – ele foi firme, e eu olhei para a menina novamente.  
Ela nem fazia idéia da sorte que tinha, seria uma Cullen, meu sonho a muito tempo, desde que descobri o que Edward e sua família eram de verdade, sempre quis o destino que Michelle Reamer agora teria. Bom, espero no mínimo ser amiga dela, parece ser uma menina simpática.


	3. Chapter 3

No fim do dia, Edward me levou para casa e disse que iria voltar para o hospital, para ajudar Carlisle. Eu insisti em acompanhá-lo, mas ele pediu que eu ficasse.

Peguei a chave de casa no bolso do meu casaco e abri a porta, foi quando me surpreendi com Jake sentado no sofá da sala.

-Jake?

-Ah, oi Bella.

-Onde está Charlie?- indaguei.

-Não chegou.

-E o que está fazendo aqui?

-Esperando você.

-Bem, eu já cheguei, pode falar.

-Eu segui você até o hospital...

-Jacob! Você não tinha esse direito!

- ...e ouvi Carlisle comentando sobre a nova sanguessuga. – ele ignorou meu comentário.

-Por que fez isso Jacob Black?

Ele ignorou novamente minha pergunta e continuou:

-Está gostando dela?

- Eu não a conheço Jake, mas com certeza deve ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Do tipo que não fica me seguindo.

-Hum-murmurou.

- O que foi?

-Sanguessugas não são pessoas!

-E os lobos são?

O rosto de Jake se fechou numa expressão de desgosto.

-Vou embora, a gente se vê. -despediu-se amargamente, fechando a porta grosseiramente sem esperar que eu me despedisse também.

Ainda estava meio cedo e eu queria saber mais sobre Michelle.

Liguei para Alice e a chamei para vir aqui em casa.

Enquanto a esperava, troquei de roupa e fui arrumar o jantar para e mordisquei um pouco da a campainha tocou dei um pulo e fui correndo abrir a porta.

-Oi Alice—cumprimentei.

-Oi Bella! – ela disse animada me abraçando gentilmente.

-Entre

Ela entrou e se sentou no sofá, eu sentei ao seu lado.

-Carlisle já decidiu o que fazer com Michelle? - perguntei

-Sim, ele vai realmente transformá-la. – ela disse um pouco chateada.

-E...Ela está bem com isso?

-De acordo com o que eu previ, ela não vai aceitar muito bem, e vai ter ciúmes de você.

-De mim ?

- Sim, Bella.

-Por que de mim?

-Isso eu ainda não não muito difícil de adivinhar o motivo, você é humana e namora Edward...

- Hum... mas Alice, não é tão bom assim ser humana. – murmurei.

-Bella, você não sabe o que diz, eu não me lembro muito bem, mas eu tenho sinto falta de ter um coração batendo do lado esquerdo do meu peito..  
Então abracei-a tentando confortá-la e o telefone de Alice tocou:

-Alô? ... Edward, você tem certeza? ...Mas achei que Carlisle... Eu sei.

Notei que estavam falando de Michelle.

-Mas já?... Sim... Tudo bem, estou indo. Até.

Alice desligou o telefone.

-Bella, tenho que ir agora.

-O que aconteceu?

-Carlisle vai ter que transformar Michelle agora.

-Eu vou com você. – levantei-me.

-Não Bella, será mais seguro se você ficar.

- Tudo bem, mas me mantenha informada.

- Até mais, Bells.

-Tchau. - retornei

Depois que Alice foi embora, eu subi, escovei os dentes e me deitei.

Enquanto o sono não chegava peguei o CD de musicas que Edward me deu de aniversário com suas composições próprias e ouvi até adormecer.

Quando acordei, coloquei uma roupa, a primeira que vi, e fui até a casa dos Cullen.

Estavam todos em casa quando cheguei. Esme atendeu a porta.

-Oi Bella. Alice disse que viria.

-Oi Esme.

- Acho melhor não entrar, querida. Michelle ainda não sabe se controlar.

-Tudo bem. Pode chamar o Edward, por favor?

-Um minuto, vou chamá-lo.

Eu devia ter imaginado que não poderia entrar, mas de qualquer maneira, não tinha interesse em conhecer Michelle, num estado que poderia me devorar, principalmente depois de Alice dizer que ela tinha ciúmes de mim.

-Bella o que faz aqui?- Edward perguntou

-Vim ver meu namorado.

-É muito perigoso agora que Michelle está aqui

- Eu sei.

-Você é tão teimosa. – ele disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

-Edward... Alice me disse que Michelle vai ter ciúmes de mim.

-É obvio Bella. Você é uma humana.

-Trocaria de lugar com ela numa boa.

-Tenho que ir ajudar Carlisle. – ele ignorou meu comentário.

-Tudo bem.

-Te vejo depois. -Despediu-se

-Até então.

Cheguei em casa e pensei no que fazer naquela tarde. Resolvi almoçar e depois ligar para Jessica.

Porém, Jessica não podia sair, e Ângela estava viajando. Peguei minha picape e fui até a casa dos Black.

Encontrei-me com Billy ao chegar

-Oi Billy.

-Oi Bella. Que prazer vê-la aqui!

-Jacob está em casa?

-Não, ele saiu com os lobos.

- Sabe onde foram?

- Para o penhasco.

-Tudo bem, obrigada.

Fui até o penhasco e eles estavam lá. Corri para encontrar Jake.

-Oi Jake.

-Oi Bella. Quer pular?

-Não obrigada. – examinei a altura do penhasco.

-Tudo bem. Mas eu vou. Importa-se?

- Curta toda a sua adrenalina.

Eu e ele rimos, e ele lançou aquele sorriso maravilhoso para mim e saltou do penhasco. Eu sabia que daqui a pouco ele estaria de volta Jacob era rápido.

Muito rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de passar um tempo com Jake, fui para a casa, jantei e me deitei.  
Eu estava sentindo muita falta dos Cullen. Não davam notícias há muito tempo, e eu não os tenho visto desde que Michelle se transformou.

Passaram-se meses, até as aulas já haviam voltado.  
Até que um dia eu vi o carro de Alice Cullen na esquina da minha casa. A esperança cresceu, e eu me apressei para entrar.

-Alice! Quanto tempo, você sumiu!  
-Ah Bella, foi muito difícil pra nós também, principalmente para Edward, ele não estava mais agüentando.  
-E então Alice, o que a traz finalmente aqui?  
-Vim para te levar até minha casa, todos estamos a sua espera.  
-Que bom! Vou me arrumar!  
-Não demore—ela disse olhando o relógio.  
Esperei muito por esse dia. Ia rever os Cullen e conhecer Michelle.  
Tomei um banho rápido e peguei um vestido que Alice havia me dado de natal. Ela tem um ótimo gosto para roupas.  
-Estou pronta Alice. – eu disse descendo as escadas.  
-Então vamos.  
Eu entrei no carro e ela começou a acelerar de um modo que me dava enjôo, mas eu resisti, porque eu estava louca para chegar rápido à casa dos Cullen.  
Quando chegamos eu saltei do carro. Estava com pressa.  
Alice abriu a porta de casa e eles estavam sentados, exceto Michelle. Ela estava em pé ao lado de Edward. Ela era linda. Tinha os cabelos castanhos levemente arruivados, os olhos negros e devoradores, a pele branca feito neve e os lábios vermelho-sangue.  
-Olá Bella.- disseram todos em um uníssono, a única que permaneceu em silêncio foi Michelle.  
-Oi gente!Estava com saudades! Vocês me deixaram preocupada.

-Também sentimos sua falta Bella, mas agora vamos deixar você a sós com Edward- afirmou Esme.—Vocês precisam conversar.  
Todos, inclusive Michelle, deixaram a sala. Ela com uma careta.

-Edward!-Corri para abraçá-lo—senti muito a sua falta.  
-Eu também estava com saudades, Bella- ele retribuiu o abraço.  
-Edward, e Michelle?  
-Bella, é sobre isso que precisamos conversar. Rosalie me disse que Michelle disse à ela que tinha um namorado antes de se transformar e agora, ela disse que se esqueceu completamente do namorado, e só tem olhos pra mim.  
-Você disse pra ela que você tem namorada não é? – Disse enciumada. Ela estava tentando roubar tudo o que era meu.  
-Não exatamente, mais vou dizer.

- Vai dizer mesmo! – eu disse brava.  
Então é por isso que ela não me cumprimentou, fez careta quando foi nos deixar a sós, e em momento algum foi amigável comigo. Ela amava Edward. A visão de Alice, estava corretíssima(pra variar).Mas ela é muito mais bonita que eu.

Será que corro o risco de perder Edward?  
-Então, acho melhor voltarmos. Todos querem te ver. -sugeriu  
Minha visita aos Cullen foi tranquila, a única coisa que me desagradou foi os olhares que Michelle me lançava. Era como se quisesse me matar ali mesmo.  
Emmett sugeriu me levar pra casa, e nós fomos.

Quando cheguei, Charlie ainda estava trabalhando. Eu estava morta, precisava muito dormir.  
Troquei de roupa e fui para a cama. Foi quando ouvi unhadas em minha janela, unhadas muito fortes no vidro.

Tentei ignorar, mas estavam muito fortes e muito incômodas. Fui até a janela olhar o que estava acontecendo, e ela estava lá, Michelle estava na minha janela unhando o vidro. E seu olhar assassino ainda não abandonara seu rosto.  
-O que você quer?—gritei

-Só quero esclarecer algumas coisas com você.  
Abri a janela e ela deu um salto e entrou em meu quarto.  
-O que quer?-indaguei  
-Calma, por que a pressa?  
Rosnei.  
-Isabella, nao é esse o seu nome?  
-Bella. – corrigi.  
-Bella, você namora Edward Cullen, nao é?  
-Sim, mas você já sabe disso.  
-Só para ter certeza. – ela disse.

- O que tem o Edward? – perguntei.  
-Ele é um homem bonito, nao acha?  
-Eu sei, um homem lindo. Tenho sorte de ele ter escolhido a _mim_ como sua _namorada_. – destaquei bem as palavras.  
- Por hora. – ela disse brava – Não me provoque garota. Será um prazer pra mim matá-la.

MICHELLE POV.

Hoje de manhã todos diziam que ''era o dia''. Principalmente Edward, ele dizia que esperou esse dia por muito tempo e que queria muito que chegasse, Alice era outra que também estava muito empolgada para que ''ela'' chegasse. Todos estavam, a única que não mostrou muito interesse foi Rose. Ela não demonstrava muito interesse na tal garota.  
Alice disse que ela iria buscá-la depois da aula.  
Esme me disse que a garota era muito doce, amiga, mas que tinha um cheiro muito bom, e eu teria que suportá-lo sem atacá-la. Carlisle falou que não era tão difícil suportar o cheiro, mas minha irmã Rosalie, disse que era quase impossível para pessoas com tão pouco tempo nesta "vida". Jasper comentou que pra ele era difícil, mas como ela era uma garota especial para todos, ele agüentava.

Esse era o assunto do dia , todos só falavam na menina, como ela era legal, bonita, e corajosa. Isso me incomodou um pouco, antes todos só tinham olhos pra mim, eu precisava de cuidados, agora que eu já me acostumei com a nova vida, eles cuidam dela, porque ela é uma humana "frágil e delicada".  
Eu ouvi barulhos de carro vindos do lado de fora. Emmett nos informou que ela havia chegado, todos se acomodaram na sala. Me recusei a sentar. Queria ficar na altura da garota, e perto do meu Edward.  
-Olá Bella! – todos disseram.  
Eu fiquei calada.  
- Oi gente!Estava com saudades! Vocês me deixaram preocupada.—ela disse animada. Seu cheiro era realmente muito bom.

-Também sentimos sua falta Bella, mas agora vamos deixar você a sós com Edward- afirmou Esme.—Vocês precisam conversar.  
Por que Esme iria deixar a menina a sós com Edward, o meu Edward? Ela era _mesmo _namorada de Edward? O que ele viu nela? Vou ter que esclarecer umas coisas com ela, mas vou esperar até estarmos sozinhas, depois da festa.

A festinha demorou um pouco para acabar e quando acabou Emmett levou "Bella" para casa.

-Preciso , tomar um ar, ficar um pouco sozinha-Afirmei, e saí da casa deles. Segui de longe para onde Emmett levou Bella e fiquei escondida, até a luz do quarto de Bella apagar. Quando a luz apagou subi na parede e comecei a arranhar com força a janela do quarto dela. Ela realmente tinha um cheiro muito bom, e eu queria devorá-la.  
-O que foi?- gritou a menina  
-Só quero esclarecer algumas coisas com você.  
Quando ela abriu a janela, eu entrei rapidamente, antes que ela desistisse.  
-O que quer?-repetiu a garota.  
-Calma porque a pressa?-Provoquei.  
Ela rosnou.  
-Isabella, nao é esse o seu nome?  
-Bella.  
-Bella, você namora Edward Cullen, nao é?

-Sim, mas você já sabe disso.  
-Só para ter certeza. – ela disse.

- Então era verdade, Bella namorava Edward Cullen.  
-O que tem o Edward?—ela perguntou.

-Ele é um homem bonito, não acha?- provoquei  
-Eu sei, um homem lindo. Tenho sorte de ele ter escolhido a _mim_ como sua _namorada_. – ela destacou bem essas palavras..  
- Por hora. – eu disse brava – Não me provoque garota. Será um prazer pra mim matá-la. – aliás com seu cheiro a coisa que eu mais queria naquele momento era matá-la, devorá-la e beber _todo_ o seu sangue.


	5. Chapter 5

-Mate-me então! – provoquei. Sabia que se ela me matasse, Edward a odiaria para sempre.  
Michelle veio em minha direção, como se fosse realmente me matar. Tenho que considerar que ela não tem o controle dos Cullen.

Ele definitivamente não será minha amiga, e não é nada simpática.  
Ouvi alguma coisa escalando minha janela rapidamente. Logo Jake estava segurando os braços de Michelle com muita força. Ele começou a tremer, e eu estava apavorada. Logo Michelle se soltou e fugiu pela janela.  
-Jake, você salvou minha vida, como poderei te agradecer? – eu disse o abraçando.  
-Bella não precisa me agradecer, eu te amo, fiz isso porque eu te amo.  
-Jake..  
-Shhhh... já disse que não precisa agradecer. – eu sorri.

Pedi a ele que ficasse comigo durante aquela noite. Estava com medo de que Michelle voltasse.

Eu me deitei, e ele me cobriu e ficou do meu lado, seu corpo era quente, parecia estar pegando fogo.  
Ouvi outra coisa entrar em minha janela.  
-Bella ?-Edward disse assustado entrando no meu quarto.  
-Edward?  
-Bella, o que estão fazendo?  
-Edward, Jacob salvou minha vida.  
-Salvou sua vida de quem? Da virgindade?  
- De Michelle—sussurrei. Seu tom me ofendia.  
-Não acredito!  
-Só porque eu cheguei antes.. – provocou Jacob.  
-Ela veio até minha casa, e tentou me matar-Contei  
-Bella não precisa inventar mentiras só porque você prefere ficar com Jacob Black agora.  
-Não é mentira!  
Jacob ria.  
-Jacob, fale para ele a verdade!-insisti  
-Não preciso ouvir nada de um vira lata pulguento - murmurou Edward e saiu do quarto

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA?—berrei, na esperança de que ele ouvisse.

- Michelle seria incapaz de te matar, ela sabe o quanto você é importante pra nós. Você está com ciúmes dela já ser uma Cullen e você não. E foi descarregar sua frustração e desejo em cima dele!

-Estou mesmo, mas ela também está com ciúmes de mim e você, tanto é que podia ter me matado se Jake não tivesse chegado e...  
- Não quero saber! – ele foi embora.  
-Edward!.  
Comecei a me sentir muito mal, e então as lágrimas que alagavam meus olhos desciam, me fazendo soluçar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. – confortou-me Jacob

Aconcheguei-me do lado dele e dormi. Quando eu acordei Jake não estava mais lá.Deve ter ido embora quando Charlie chegou.

Levantei e fui preparar o café. Tomei o meu rapidamente, tomei um banho rápido, vesti a primeira roupa que vi e fui para a escola. Quando cheguei, vi que o carro dos Cullen estava lá. Entrei correndo e fui até a lanchonete, mais precisamente, para a mesa dos Cullen.

- Onde está Edward? – perguntei.

Emmett apontou para ele e Michelle, que saiam do refeitório. Devem ter se levantando quando eu cheguei.

-Alice, Michelle tentou me matar.—susurrei – me diga que você acredita.  
-Eu acredito Bella. Edward que não acredita.  
-Estou com muito. medo de perdê-lo.  
-Não Bella! Não pense assim.—ela consolou-me—você não vai o perder. Ele só teve uma crise de ciúmes.  
-Alice, me ajude. Eu não suportaria a dor de perdê-lo.  
-Vou ver o que posso fazer. Não estou gostando nada do comportamento dos dois.  
Corri em direção a Edward e ele fingiu não me ver. Apressei-me e o alcancei com esforço.

-Edward! Precisamos conversar.  
Ele olhou para Michelle como quem diz ''me dê licença''. Eu a olhei com meu melhor olhar "O que ainda faz aqui?".  
Ela se afastou.

-Edward, você sabe que eu te amo e não quero te perder, então por que você está me ignorando desta maneira?  
-Oh, devo me desculpar por ter interrompido você e Black ontem à noite? – ele disse sarcástico. – me desculpe então.  
-Eu e Jacob somos amigos , nada mais , você sabe que eu te amo _mais_ e que não quero te perder, é meu namorado e eu te amo muito, quero viver _pra sempre_ ao seu lado.  
-Então podia se esforçar mais para demonstrar. Michelle disse que passou por sua casa ontem, e você estava beijando Jacob.  
-O QUE ? Edward, é mentira dela, ela foi até minha casa para me ameaçar, ela está com ciúmes porque você está comigo e não com ela. Jacob me ouviu gritar de pavor, e foi me salvar. Quando Michelle o viu, ela fugiu. Edward eu te amo, eu não te trocaria por ninguém, nunca! Acredite em mim, por favor.  
-Eu acredito Bella. Mas não posso aceitar essa história de Michelle ter tentado te matar. Ela é uma pessoa ótima, a mais passiva e obediente recém-nascida, além de muito prestativa e gentil. Não mataria uma mosca. Sente-se culpada por ter que sobreviver de sangue.  
-Edward, ela pode ser a coisa mais linda e fofa do mundo, mas ela não gosta de mim! Ela me odeia! Tem ciúmes, e eu esperava que você acreditasse em mim. Eu não mentiria sobre isso.  
-Bella, ela é minha nova irmã, por que ficaria com ciúmes?  
-Por que ela ''só tem olhos pra você'' lembra?  
Edward olhou-me compreensivo. Finalmente tinha entendido.

-Tem razão. Nunca a vi tentando ser amigável com você. Desculpe-me. – desta vez soou sincero.  
Eu não resisti em abraçá-lo. Precisava muito disso. Pensar que um dia poderia perder Edward me machucava muito. E senti-lo me abraçando e me reconfortando depois de tudo foi muito bom pra mim.  
-Bella, não se preocupe. Eu nunca vou te deixar. Eu te amo.

_

**N/A: ook, o cap 6 ta qse pronto, maiiis, ta no final do meu caderno de historia.. e tem algumas novidadess, como 2 personagens noooooovos !**  
**okokok, to com mtaass saudaadiix ! ;***


	6. Chapter 6

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrima quando Edward pronunciava suas palavras. Foi como se nada tivesse ocorrido na noite anterior.  
Na aula de Biologia, Michelle ficou na minha sala. Edward se sentou comigo e senti que ela ficou nos encarando a aula inteira, mas não tive coragem de conferir.  
No almoço, enquanto Edward foi pegar as atividades que perdeu durante os dias de adaptação de Michelle, ela veio até minha mesa.  
- Não quero mais te ver perto do _meu_ Edward- Ela disse em um tom ameaçador.  
-Mas ele é _meu_ namorado- Retruquei com um pouco de medo.  
-Acorda, garota. Vocês são diferentes demais. Não pertence ao nosso mundo. – Ela virou-se e saiu.  
Quando Edward voltou, eu o contei o que havia ocorrido.  
-Não comece a implicar, Bella, por favor. Entenda que, agora que você voltou, Michelle está sentindo falta da atenção que dávamos a ela. Só tenha paciência e entenda o lado dela. Você também não ficou com ciúmes quando demos mais atenção a ela do que a você?  
-Tudo bem... – Tinha realmente ficado com um pouco de ciúmes. Pensei um pouco tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer ao Edward. - Edward... Você sabe que eu não tenho... Medo.  
- É disso eu sei muito bem - Ele riu  
- Mas dela eu tenho... receio.  
Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo na cabeça.  
-Não se preocupe. Não deixarei que nada de ruim te aconteça, confie em mim. (**N/A: Eu tinha que contar isso pra vocês, eu tinha esquecido como se escreve CONFIE KKK, mas voltem pro clima da história aí.)  
**Depois da aula, Edward foi caçar com Emmett e Jasper. Resolvi então fazer uma visita ao Jacob, já que o clima entre nós não está muito bom.  
Quando cheguei Jacob estava na garagem mexendo em suas ferramentas. Me aproximei silenciosamente e tapei os olhos dele.  
-Hmm, Catherine?- Ele tentou acertar.  
Ele tirou minhas mãos de seus olhos e virou-se para olhar quem realmente era.  
-Ah, oi Bells. - Cumprimentou-me.  
-Oi – respondi desapontada por ele não ter me reconhecido – Quem é Catherine, Jacob?  
- Uma nova loba da alcatéia. – Olhei-o desconfiada. – Está com Dylan. – ele completou, notando meu olhar. – Ainda posso ser seu. – ele sorriu maroto.  
Dei uma risada sarcástica.  
Eu já tinha visto Charlie comentar sobre esse Dylan, mas nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo.  
Jake guardou as ferramentas, se levantou e limpou as mãos na camisa preta.  
- Estou indo para a casa da Emily. Quer vir?  
-Hm, ok. – Notei meu estômago roncar baixinho, e a comida de Emily era maravilhosa.  
Jake também ouviu meu estômago, pois logo em seguida comentou:  
-Aquele sangue-suga esquece que você ainda é humana e tem que comer. Comigo não seria assim, nunca deixaria você passar fome- ele riu.  
-Não começa, Jacob. - bufei.  
Quando chegamos à casa de Emily todos que estavam na mesa olharam pra mim. Haviam dois rostos novos, sentados juntos. Dylan e Catherine, obviamente. Catherine era incrível. Um rosto lindo, um corpo invejável, além de um cabelo brilhante, liso, e sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, com uma franja jogada para os lados.  
Quando acabamos de lanchar, Jake e eu fomos dar uma volta pela reserva e conversar.  
-Sabe Bells, você e Cathe se dariam bem. São parecidas.  
-É mesmo, e por quê?  
-Porque ela é tão teimosa quanto você...  
- Sério, Jake, por quê? - Indaguei um tanto curiosa.  
-Hora da história! – ele disse como um professor da pré-escola, e nós dois rimos. Depois, ele começou a falar sério. -Dylan, que já era parte da nossa alcatéia, encontrou Cathe machucada na floresta, durante uma de nossas caçadas. Trouxemos ela para a reserva, e cuidamos dela, até que ela se sentisse melhor. Emily e Sam não queriam deixá-la ficar conosco, mas Dylan já havia tido seu _Imprinting_ com ela, e ela também estava alucinada por causa dele. Depois de um tempo, ela começou a mudar, e descobrimos que ela também era uma de nós. Então ela se tornou parte da alcatéia.  
Olhei-o um pouco confusa.  
- Suas histórias são... Quase parecidas. A diferença é que ela nasceu com o "gene do lobo", além de outros detalhes. – ele esclareceu.  
Realmente, segundo a história que Jacob me contou, eu e Catherine realmente poderíamos ficar amigas. Pelo menos até o meu coração parar de bater.


End file.
